Regrets
by xxlachiechapmansgirlxx
Summary: Justin agrees to Alex's plan to to end harpers crush on him.. but can he go through with it or will his feelings talk him out of. review and commentr thanx. this is my first WOWP fanfic


**Regrets **

**Justin rolled his eyes and returned to the book he'd been pretending to read since Harper had bounded into the substation with Alex. He couldn't deal with Harper's obsession over him today ..not that he could deal with it any day. He could feel her eyes burning into him as continued starring down .. Lifting his eyes once again from the book he was a little startled to find Her leaning over the counter with on hand holding her head up. "Harper. Do you mind ..I'm" Harper sighed interrupting him "not at all " she smiled still starring at him" Alex could see the frustration in her brothers eyes . Normally she would find her best friends crush on her brother funny . But it didn't seem so funny anymore. Harper was becoming more and more serious about Justin and he clearly still rejected her advances. Sometimes Alex wished her brother would stop being such a jerk and just give Harper a chance.**

"**Hey Harper ..lets go down to the bowling ally and make fun of people" she said excitedly while grabbing Harper by the arm . "bye Justin" the pretty red head sighed lovingly with a huge smile as her best friend dragged her to the exit..**

**Once outside Alex turned around to face her best friend " ok Harper you need to stop " she announced , "doing what?" Harper Replied while trying to catch a look of Justin from over Alex's shoulder. "All this!" Alex Exclaimed pointing over at Justin through the window "obsessing over my brother. Giving him sweatshirts made of your hair" she went on . Harper lowered her head to the ground and begin kicking a tiny stone " I just like him so much Alex . I don't mean to be like this , he just makes me nervous" .The middle Russo child stepped closer to her best friend and enveloped her arms around her "I know Harper ..I know . I'll speak to Justin" she soothed rubbing Harper's back gently .Harper felt the happiness rush back into her "really. You'll really talk to Justin for me" she smiled appreciatively at her friend " yeah I said I would didn't she laughed and rapped her arm back round her best friends shoulder "but for now lets hit the bowling ally before it closes" she smiled "ok !" Harper giggled .**

* * *

"**No way!" Justin Exclaimed as he sat across from Alex in the layer the next morning. "Justin Just hear me out … don't you want Harper to stop obsessing over you " his younger sister questioned. "ok Fine what dumb idea have you come up with this time" he asked giving in to his sisters demand. " what dumb Idea " Max asked as he came strolling into the Layer munching on sandwich. " Alex thinks she has a plan to stop Harpers crush…obsession on me" Justin answered his little brother with a smirk "cool so what is it Alex , can I help?" the youngest of the Russo kids asked "Ok" Alex smiled with her accomplished smile " Justin all you have to do is invite Harper around to watch a movie with you , one of your boring silent movies. And be this complete jerk.. Harper will realise your not the guy she thought you where and poof!. Her Crush on you is history" Justin leaned forward in his chair and rubbed his chin " that might just work …looks like you really do have a brain after all Alex" he laughed , " ha-ha" Alex snorted back. "that was good one" Max laughed while he high fived Justin. Alex stood up from her seated position on the couch " Ok . This is the part where I leave oh and Max you have mustard on your face " where he asked patting his fingers on his checks " right" Alex reached out and smacked the sandwich Max was holding into his face "there" she laughed running out of the Layer.**

* * *

_**At school later that day**_

"**hey Harper" a familiar voice spoke from behind her as she took her biology books from her locker. She new that voice anywhere. Turning round she smiled warmly at her favourite guy " hi Justin" she replied with a giggle . Justin felt a little awkward and begin to scratch the back of his neck "so" he stammered nervously . Harper giggled again and traced her fingers over Justin's shirt "so" she smiled echoing her crushes words. The Oldest of the Russo kids took a deep breath " Harper I was. Well I was wondering . Would maybe liked to hang with me tonight and watch some movies at my place" he let out in one breath. Whilst checking to make sure know one had heard. The last thing he wanted was the whole school thinking he was asking Harper out. The eccentric red head threw her arms around him " Oh my god. Id love to Justin" she smiled with big moon eyes . For a second Justin studied them . They where deep brown with a sparkle . He'd never noticed how beautiful they where before. "so is this like . A date?" Harper asked as she let go of him and held her books against her chest. Justin noticed Zeke heading there way looking back at her awkwardly he smiled "sure. But I got to get class now" he went on hoping Zeke wouldn't see him with Harper. " I guess I'll see you later then" Harper replied " Yes ..my place 7.30" he answered before darting off.**

**Alex smiled smugly to her self as she leaned against her locked "I'm good" she laughed Just as the bell rang. She turned and headed to headed toward the exit but was stopped by none other than Mr Larrytate. "Ms Russ. I hope your not planning to leave school grounds" he spoke up . Alex turned to face him with her best fake smile "No Mr Larrytate .I was just going class" she replied. Mr Larrytate nodded his head " Fine Ms Russo . But remember. I'm watching you. Alex rolled her eyes as The Principal walked of down the corridor. Once she was sure he was out of sight she turned on her heels and ran ff out the exit.**

* * *

_**The date. Well kind of **_

**Harper checked herself over in her little compact before knocking on the Russo's front door. She was feeling a little nervous about be alone with Justin but she pushed it to the back of her mind. The door swung open and reveal Justin in sweats and a wife beater. " god he even looks super cute in sweats" she whispered to herself. " Come on in Harper" Justin Smiled brightly at her , but she as she stepped over the threshold he lot the door bang into her . "oh sorry about that" Justin laughed. "Its fine. Really" Harper smiled back as she sat down on the couch . " so what movie are we watching" she asked. Justin looked away from her and smirked before turning back "Oh just one of my silent movies" he answered. Harper's eyes widened in surprise "oh my god!. I love silent movies" she laughed excitedly "really?" Justin asked beginning to feel a little intrigued "who Is your favourite silent movie actor" he quizzed. Harper smiled again " that's easy. Charlie Chaplin" she announced. " wow" Justin gasped sitting down next to his sisters best friend. "mine too" he smiled as they held each others gaze for a minute or so. After what seemed like the longest time Justin snapped out of whatever trance Harper's eyes put him "lets watch the movie" he said whilst pressing play on the DVD remote. Unaware to either of them Alex was spying on them from the spiral stars.**

* * *

**Every time Harper giggled Justin found himself smile at her. He hadn't realised how beautiful she was until now and he kind of like the not so hyper Harper. Then it hit him he was supposed to be pretending to be a jerk to her. But something inside him was threatening to stop. There something different about her now . Maybe he liked her too. Just as the thought entered his mind he jumped to his feet , which startled Harper. "Justin what's wrong" she asked . Standing up from the couch she titled her head. He was looking at her funny again. "Justin!" she exclaimed whilst clicking her fingers at him. **

**Back over at the spiral stairs Alex rolled her eyes " way to go Justin.. Blow the whole thing why don't . You. idiot" she sighed**

**Justin shook his head "you have to go Harper" he announced. Moving her towards the front door. "what. Why?" Harper asked nervously. Justin opened the front door and looked back at her " cause if you don't . I'm going to end up doing something I'll regret for the rest of my life" he whispered. "Justin. Please talk to. What do you. Mean something you'll regret" she begged. Justin couldn't take it anymore " just get out of here you weirdo" he yelled. Harper felt tears escape her eyes . Shooting Justin a looked of disappointment she ran off . " I hate you Justin Russo" she yelled . Justin slammed the door shut and rested his back against . Letting out a deep long sigh . He slide to the floor allowing his head to fall into his hands. **

"**Justin" Alex said softly as she came down the stairs and stopped at his feet. "what's wrong with you" she asked sitting down next to him . Lifting his head from his hands he fixed his now teary eyes on Alex "I just realised I'm in love with your best friend" . "ok what. Now" Alex stammered. " I couldn't do it Alex. I couldn't hurt her. I'm sorry" he whispered. Alex reached out and smacked Justin on the back of the head " that is for falling in love with Harper" Her facial expression softened and she rapped her arm round Justin hugging him close to her "and this is cause you're my brother " she smiled at him.**

* * *

**The Next two days of school where a nightmare everywhere he went Justin couldn't escape from the vision of Harper's sad face. He wanted so much to find her and tell her . he didn't mean what he said. That he just wanted her out of there before he hurt her. **

"**hey dude. Your ok" Zeke asked as he and Justin walked along the corridor towards Geometry class. Justin nodded his head "I'm fine" he replied without any enthusiasm to his voice. " come on Justin man. You've barley said two words all day. Justin was about to tell Zeke to mind his own business when The red haired girl on his mind caught his eye. **

**Looking up from Alex Harper saw Justin looking at her . He looked sad . "good" she thought . Looking away from him she pushed passed Alex "I. I have to go" she exclaimed . **

"**Wait!" Justin's voice echoed across the hallway . Students stopped talking and focused on him. " I'm sorry Harper" he confessed in a soft tone. Harper stood with her back to him . Trying to decided if she should run away or turn to face him. " for what she asked" turning to him " for ripping my heart out of my chest and stamping all over it " she hissed at him. "Harper please let me explain" Justin begged as even more people surrounded them " I was an idiot. I shouldn't of called you a" " weirdo" Harper interrupted with the pain in her voice . Justin took another stepped closer to her and took her hand in his " I had make you leave . I didn't want to hurt you." Harper pulled her hand free from his "hurt me how" she asked. Justin looked over at Alex and Harper noticed this. "Alex" she hissed. "what did you do" she quizzed pointing a finger at her. Alex played with her hair nervously "ok ok" she gave in " I convinced Justin to ask you on date so he could be jerk and put you off him. But my dumb ass brother had to go and realise he's in love with you . And now I feel like the meanest person ever" she finished . Students shrieked in shock "what " Harper said nervously " is she talking about Justin" she asked turning back to him. Justin reached out and stroked Harpers face gently. " Its true. I had to get you out of there . Before I hurt. Cause if I did . I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Id regret hurting the one person who cares more about me then of the girls I've ever dated. for the rest of my life" Harper placed her own hand over Justin's and smiled " I forgive you Justin . I forgive you" she sobbed as she pulled his lips down on to hers in a tender kiss. A kiss that she had been waiting for since the fist day she clapped eyes on Justin Russo . Her Wizard. Her one and only love.**

**END**


End file.
